The Sibling
by MikeRedJurassic10
Summary: "Where's the sibling?" Masrani asked. "She ate it," Claire said in a by-the-books manner. She gave an awkward smile… but she knew it was a lie. What if the Indominus' were actually separated at birth, where one was kept in the park, while the other was sent to God knows where? Takes place before, during and after JW & JW: FK. Rated T for language and some mild violence to come.
1. The Waiting Game

_**This is my first Jurassic Park story. I have been an avid fan of the franchise since the first film in 1993. I have enjoyed all films, except for JP3 (not because of the Spinosaurus killing the T-rex early, but because to me, it fails as a film in terms of writing cohesiveness making things blend and being coherent in my opinion).**_

 _ **Also, do not expect this to be a masterpiece. I'm just a normal person who likes to write stories.**_

 _ **P.S. I do not own any of the Jurassic Park films, novels, comic books or games. All rights belong to Universal and its respected associates.**_

…

 _ **Prologue – Part I: The Waiting Game**_

…

 _ **2009**_

There were two eggs in that lab. Just the two, and all they had to do was wait. They waited. Any moment now. At any moment they would hatch. Their heart rates were stable, beating at a rhythmic pace, so as long as they're durable, all should be fine.

"How long is this going to take, Henry?" Claire paced around the lab, fidgeting with her clothes and looking at her watch to check the time; it read 4:31 PM, "It's already been an hour!"

"Patience Claire," Masrani sat beside Dr Wu, waiting... patiently, "They will hatch soon, rest assured. Isn't that right, Henry?"

Dr Wu smiled and nodded, "Accurately spoken, sir."

"Mr Masrani, with all due respect," Claire tapped her heels to the floor, "But we invested $52 million on these assets... $26 million each!"

"Ms Dearing, please," Dr Kajal Dua, a British Indian geneticist under Dr Wu, reassured her, "I understand that you are impatient, but there is nothing we can do to speed the process. There are high chances of this failing and starting over. I am certain you wouldn't like that?"

Claire breathed and relaxed, "Right, you're right. I'm sorry." She soon sat down on a chair and cleared her throat. Now she waited. However, the boredom began to consume her. She was about to burst then it happened.

The first egg cracked. Then the second one and everyone leaned in, looking in awe of such a moment. Except for Henry, of course. He oversaw dinosaurs hatching 24/7. All he gave was a smile and a chuckle.

In the first egg, it gave a little cry as its claw-like nails pierced through the shell. She wanted out. Claire was mesmerised at the sight of such a small creature breaking free. Her hand went in for the touch.

"Ms Dearing, not too close," Henry finally warned, "The last thing you want is for one of them to imprint on you."

"Right," Claire immediately backed her hand and herself away from the incubator, "Forgot about that."

"This little one's struggling," Kajal observed the second egg. It was moving, but not as strong as the first, "She'll manage, but it may need assistance at one point. We'll see."

Claire and Masrani nodded. Then something in the latter's pocket began to vibrate.

"Oh, would you look at the time," Masrani checked his phone, "I have other places that are in need of my attention. Henry, let me know the results afterwards."

"Will do, sir."

Once Masrani was gone, the second egg was still struggling to wriggle free from her eggshell. They heard a cry from within. It was afraid. Agitated, but kept on pushing. It was... she was a fighter.

"Right," Dr Wu clasped his hands, "Ms Dearing, Dr Dua, I'll take things from here."

"But..." Claire attempted to retort, but Kajal stopped her.

"With respect, Ms Dearing, but Dr Wu is the head geneticist of the science division here in Jurassic World. Once he says we go, it means we have to go." Kajal explained thoroughly. However, she felt something was wrong with Henry. She thought that he wasn't acting like himself the whole if she was completely honest with herself.

Claire slowly nodded, "Understood," she said as she followed Kajal out of the door. She rolled her eyes as she walked out of the labs.

With Henry now alone with the creatures he had been ordered to manifest, he made a call. After a few seconds of non-stop ringing, the receiver finally picked up.

"It's Hoskins," the receiver said, "To what do I owe the pleasure, Dr Wu?"

"Well," Henry chuckled, "It's our lucky day, Victor."

"You mean to tell me...?"

"Oh yes. The Indominus' have finally hatched."

"Perfect," Hoskins said, "How long 'til they're big enough for easy transport?"

"Two to three weeks, give or take," Henry gave an estimate, "We'll see."

"All right, once they are fully grown, we'll ship one of them to Camp Bullis as promised."

Henry smirked, "I'm glad we could do business, Hoskins."

He could hear Vic laughing from the other side, "Be glad that Masrani didn't dismantle InGen into pieces when he brought us out of financial instability."

"We're making the future, after all," Henry stated, "I'll inform you in the coming weeks once they're ready."

"Good talk, Doc. Good talk." Then Hoskins hung up the phone.

"You're letting one of them go?" Kajal questioned in an indignant tone, "After all the hardships all of us had to go through to make those bloody things?"

"Now, now, Dr Dua," Henry attempted to calm down, "There's no need to get upset about all this."

"I have every right to be upset!" She exclaimed, "What makes you think you can get away with this?"

"As InGen's top geneticist..."

"NO! You can't have them both raised in captivity, separately," She yelled at her superior, "These Indominus' are part Velociraptor, and I know that you know, as a fact, Velociraptors must develop social skills."

"I'm fully aware that Raptors need to develop social skills. Although, who's to say they can't be raised in captivity in learning said social skills?"

She remained silent.

"Listen, Doctor," he spoke with a mean demeanour, "What I... what we do, is above YOUR paygrade. You should be well aware of that by now."

Dr Dua wanted to argue back, but she couldn't. She sustained her fueling anger and left, storming off to wherever. Henry was all by himself again, and he played the waiting game once more as he observed the hatching.

…

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed and please let me know how it is so far!**_

 ** _Before anyone comments, Dr Dua is not an OC. She is actually a character from the Jurassic World Evolution game unless you've heard of it already (it's a great game, too)._**


	2. An Offer She Couldn't Refuse

_**Just continuing on from the first part. Enjoy!**_

…

 _ **Prologue – Part II: An Offer She Couldn't Refuse**_

 _ **...**_

It had been a week since the birth of the Indominus', and Claire couldn't feel more relieved. She felt more concerned about the investments they put in. Since they were now hatched out of the shell and healthy, Claire could finally relax. Slouching down on her desk chair, she closed her eyes for a moment. Her desk telephone rang, and she picked it up, "It's Dearing."

 _"Claire!"_ It was Masrani, _"How is everything at the park?"_

"Mr Masrani!" she jerked up from her seat, "Everything is good."

 _"Elaborate on 'good'; it is too vague,"_ Masrani said with such fun passion in his voice, _"How are the visitors?"_

"Well, um," she skimmed through the papers on her desk, "Guest ratings are at an average of 4.4 out of 5."

 _"Good, good! I just wanted an update to make sure nothing_ chaotic _has happened to the park."_

"Oh, I can assure you, sir, nothing like that has happened in a very long time and never will happen."

 _"Well then, I believe we are doing well, as you say."_

"Indeed we are, Mr Masrani."

 _"Oh, and one more thing,"_ Masrani said before Claire could hang up, _"I won't be back at the park for a very long time. There are a string of meetings and other nonsense that I have to attend, unfortunately."_

"I understand, sir," Claire said, "But don't worry, your park is in safe hands."

 _"I hope so,"_ he laughed, and she does as well, _"Goodbye, Claire."_

"Goodbye, Mr Masrani." Once the call was over, Claire wailed and slouched back down on her chair. Then, she heard her office door open, it was her assistant. Stifling a groan, she asked, "Yes, Zara?"

"Sorry to disrupt your privacy, but Dr Dua is here to see you."

Claire sighed and took a very deep breathe, "Send her in."

She nodded and called Kajal in.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Good morning, Ms Dearing, I apologise if I came under such short notice..."

"It's fine," she waved it off.

"...But I came here to resign my post."

Claire froze. Her eyes blinked as she remained silent, quietly processing what she just heard, "Are you...?"

"I'm sorry, but I will not work in a lab any longer unless Dr Wu is still in charge."

"Just hold on a second here, please," Claire held both her hands up, "What's wrong with Henry?"

"I've kept this secret for a while now, and once I'm sorry that I hid this from you," she breathed and sat down, "InGen intends to take one of the Indominus' to the mainland."

Claire stood up, "They what!?"

Kajal frowned. She wished she told Claire sooner.

Recollecting her thoughts and putting the pieces together, she pulled an angry expression, "Where is Henry now?"

"He's still in mainland Costa Rica," Dr Dua said, "He'll be back tonight."

"Good. Because I'm going to have a nice word with Dr Wu once he returns."

 _ **...**_

 _ **Evening**_

Claire had her legs crossed, waiting impatiently for Dr Wu. Suddenly, her desk telephone rang, and she picked it up, "Yes?"

"Ms Dearing, Dr Wu is here."

It's about damn time he showed up, she thought. "Send him in," she said in a bitter voice."

"Yes, ma'am."

Claire's office door opened, and Zara welcomed Henry in.

He spoke first, formally, of course, "Ms Dearing."

"Have a seat, Doctor," her voice was stern, "I am fairly certain that you know why you are here?"

"I'm afraid I do not," Henry had this bright smile that made Claire shiver, but she didn't show it, "Please do tell."

"I will... cut to the chase then," she stood and looked out her window, "Are you aware of the consequences that you and InGen will face if you choose to take away half of our $52 million investment?"

Henry chuckled creepily, "Kajal told you, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did," Claire turned to glare at him as she went back to her desk and placed her hands on top of it, "Right before she handed in her resignation."

"Ah," he nodded, "That explains the bags outside her office."

"Unfortunately for you, as I am your boss, I will not permit such actions of yours to be taken."

"Now, Ms Dearing, please," Henry started, "Understand why we are doing this..."

"I'm not going to hear it, Doctor," Claire raised her hand, "Whatever you say, will NOT change my mind."

He nodded some more, "And I believe that our meeting has come to an end?"

"Yes, it has," she slowly sat down on her chair, "You may excuse yourself."

Just as he stood up and was about to believe, he stopped himself and said one more thing, "So nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"Nothing." She said with such clarity, "Good night."

"I hope not." He murmured as he walked out, but she didn't hear him.

Claire, for the third time, slumped down on her chair. She was exhausted. She needed rest.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Hammond Creation Lab**_

Henry walked into his office and made a call.

 _"It's Hoskins?"_ It was Hoskins on the other side.

"Dua told Dearing about our plan," Dr Wu went directly to the point, "This whole thing is jeopardised now that she knows!"

 _"Son of a bitch,"_ Victor gave out a groan of frustration _, "Did you try and explain yourself?"_

"No, she won't listen."

 _"Fine, don't worry,"_ Hoskin reassured _, "I'll get her to change her mind."_

"What do you have in mind?"

 _"Have you ever seen_ The Godfather _, Doctor?"_

"Yes?" He responded with a raised eyebrow, "What relevance does that have to our situation?"

 _"I'm gonna make her an offer she can't refuse."_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Late night/early morning**_

Claire was now blissfully asleep in her contemporary apartment room in the park. There was nothing unique or unusual about this place, just plain dull, that was all, but it was good enough for her of all people. A medium sized apartment, it was, with two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a living room that she would prefer to be more decorated. She was a fussy person. She always was, and she knew that. Did she ever think about changing her ways? No. Did she care at all? No. It didn't matter to her.

Her 'boring' room was made up for her extremely soft bed. The one, single thing she cared about before going to bed. Her mattress felt like a giant rectangular marshmallow and thought that she could just sink down, straight to the floor. Her pillows were just as soft. She loved it. And now, her sleep was beautiful. That was all that mattered to this point.

Unfortunately, for her, her long rest would have to wait. There was heavy banging at her front door of the apartment, that made her eyes jumped, and her upper body jerked up from the bed. She even let out a gasp and proceeded to pant heavily.

"What the hell!?" She managed to breathe out. Looking to her left, she picked up her digital alarm clock and picked it up, looking at the time; it read 12:41 AM, "Are you fucking kidding me right now!?"

She got out of bed and put on her purple sweater, courtesy of her older sister, Karen. Storming out of her bedroom, through the living room and towards the main entrance, she peeped through the hole. It was Hoskins.

Son of a bitch! This ought to be a good one, she thought angrily. Opening the door, she quietly screamed at the man, "Hoskins! What the hell are you doing!? It's almost one... ONE! In the FUCKING morning!"

He held up his hands in defence. One his right, was a brown envelope, "Let me explain myself..."

"Oh yeah? Well, you better!" She had her arms crossed, "Start talking!"

He began, trying to hand her the envelope, "I came with an offer."

Claire groaned, "Can't this wait for another eight hours?"

"I considered that," Hoskins replied, "But I realised I couldn't wait. It has to be now."

Stifling another grunt of displeasure, she sighed instead and walked back inside the living room, "Make this quick."

Hoskins followed her inside and closed the door behind him. Claire opened the lights to the living room before sitting down next to her dining table, "Nice place, Ms Dearing."

"Save it, Hoskins," she lifted her hand. Crossing her legs, she then pointed at the envelope, "What is that?"

"This," he held it out, "This is an offer from InGen."

He placed it on the table and slid it over to her. He continued to speak while she opened the envelope, and she pulled out three pages and a ballpoint pen, "Those are documents. It would mean a lot if you sign them."

"What would happen if I do?" She asked, reading the terms.

"It means you accept the terms and conditions of InGen taking one of the Indominus' to the mainland in a legitimate. One of the siblings will be transported there in two days time."

She scanned through the documents. She looked up at Hoskins and said, "I'm sorry. But I will not sign it."

Hoskins snickered as he sat down, "Oh, Dearing, Dearing, Dearing. Let's not get ahead of ourselves, shall we? All we want is for that document to be signed and everyone is happy."

Claire raised an eyebrow, "Who's 'we'?"

"Dr Wu and I expect that document to be signed." He said in a bitter tone.

"Hmmm," she smirked, "Then tell Dr Wu that I'm sorry. Because I will not allow half of our investment to go to waste."

Hoskins had enough and attempted to get something from his left waist pouch, "I figured you'd say that."

He placed his pistol on the table and pulled out a silencer. Claire was startled, her body tensed up, and her smirk immediately disappeared like it never even happened.

"Listen," he said while screwing the silencer on the gun, "I'm not trying to play hardball here, okay? And I don't want to kill you. But I might as well have to if you are not willing to cooperate."

He held the gun at Claire's head. Her heart was beating like drums. She felt the sweat coming down her temple; more was soon to follow, she knew. Moreso, tears from the eyes were beginning to shed. It made sense in a situation like this. She was scared. With no other option, Claire picked up the pen and started to put her signature on the first paper. Then she realised; the pen. Maybe she could...

"If you're thinking about stabbing me with the pen, don't even bother," he grinned.

 _Shit!_

"You kill me, your reputation will be ruined, and you will lose your job, for good. That's the last thing you want, and obviously, you don't want it to happen, do you? And the last thing I want is to see that pretty face of yours splattered across the walls and the floor in blood."

 _You're disgusting_ , she thought. With the surprise plan of killing Hoskins didn't come into fruition, she moved onto the next paper and signed. And then the last one.

"Good," Hoskins smiled, removing the pistol away from her head. It removed a considerable amount of weight on Claire's chest as she gave out a long, relieved sigh.

"And one more thing," he said as he got the pen and papers and piled the latter together before putting it back in the envelope, "You will keep the Indominus' transport as a secret, and you will lie saying that one of them ate the other. If anyone, like Masrani or any board member from MGS, comes at us, we'll know it's you."

"What about Kajal?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Dr Dua has resigned, of course. Took some time for us to ask her to keep quiet, so we paid her a large fee."

Claire closed her eyes and breathed. Thank God, at least she's safe.

"Now, you may enjoy the rest of your early morning," he proceeded to walk towards the main door, "Sweet dreams."

Once again, Claire was alone. She couldn't believe what just happened. She was threatened to be killed unless she had cooperated accordingly. And she contemplated killing someone. More tears followed suit.

She quietly wept as she closed all the lights of her living room. Walking back to her bedroom, instead of going back to bed and sleeping, she went to the bathroom and took a long, cold shower. After slowly drying up, finally, she went back to her bed and sadly, she couldn't sleep that night, just hoping and dreaming for it all to be just a terrible nightmare.

But it wasn't.

…

 _ **I understand that elements in this chapter felt recycled from other films (Godfather Part I and Sicario to be exact), but it's fanfiction after all. You can blend things from other source material and make it your own thing to a certain extent.**_

 _ **Either way, I really hoped you all enjoyed this part.**_


	3. A Grant(ed) Imprint

_**This is the last part of the prologue. Hope you like it!**_

…

 _ **Prologue Part III: A Grant(ed) Imprint**_

…

Neither of the siblings had imprinted on anybody, thankfully. Otherwise, any attachments at this moment in time would worsen Hoskins and Wu's situation and InGen as a whole. Dr Wu had kept the sibling in a cage. Moreover, it was wailing around and crying. Hoskins boldly believed it was just upset and wanted out.

He pointed at it and asked Henry, "What's up with him?"

Henry was in his study. He did not look back at Hoskins nor the confined Indominus, "Still blind, and she is a girl."

"'She', huh?" He chuckled, "No males?"

"None," he explained, still not looking back, "I had all dinosaurs genetically modified to all be female during incubation since the first park."

"Oh," Hoskins nodded slowly, processing the information. Afterwards, he tapped his left foot and gazed at the place. He was visibly getting bored. The head of the security division had his hands on his hips, observing Dr Wu, now seeing him gather test tubes with corks on their tops and putting them in a silver briefcase, "How long will this take Henry?"

"You cannot rush a person who handles things with care, Victor," he said his name mockingly as he turned around, showing him one of the test tubes, "These will help stimulate her growth rate, same goes to the one here. So I would suggest that you be patient AND be thankful that I'm giving this to whoever's going to take care of this Indominus."

"Whatever you say, doc," he said passively, allowing Henry to work at his own pace. However, they needed to speed things up. The helicopter pilots patiently waited on the helipad. Waiting for the package to be retrieved.

" _Hoskins, this chopper IG-35,"_ the pilot spoke to the helicopters comm radio, " _Is the package ready for collection?"_

"Negative," he replied, "Dr Wu needs ten more minutes."

 _"That is a negative Hoskins,"_ a female voice said through his walkie-talkie, _"Tell Henry that we're wasting time and that the Indominus is to be shipped to Camp Bullis immediately!"_

"Understood Ms Brennan," Hoskins rechecked his watch and called out to Henry, "Doctor. The boss lady wants you to speed things up, so I'm going to give you half the time you need. So I suggest you move quickly."

He heard Henry sigh, "Very well, just let me finish up."

"Great," Hoskins nodded in approval as he walked out of the labs. He got out his walkie-talkie again, "Chopper's ready, right?"

 _"Affirmative,"_ the pilot instantly replied.

...

Two mercenary looking soldiers under InGen had what Henry had asked them to bring to the chopper alongside him. One had held the briefcase with all the test tubes of medicine or whatever, based on Hoskins perspective. The other carried the cage; she was surprisingly getting heavier even when it had only been just one week.

The helicopter passenger doors were slid open, revealing Hoskins now inside. Sitting across him was a woman. This woman was very corporate looking, somewhat resembling that of the stereotypical uptight businesswoman. She had worn a black skirt, suit vest and white shirt underneath. The soldiers had set the briefcase and cage in the middle of everyone seated before they got onboard themselves.

"Right upon schedule, Henry," she said sternly, "It took you long enough."

"Just some minor setbacks, Ms Brennan," he confessed, even if it was a lie.

"We can't afford to have any setbacks now, Doctor," Ms Brennan groaned then she shouted at the pilots, "What the hell are you waiting for!? Let's go!"

Henry observed Hoskins body posture, who gave out a long sigh while rolling his eyes. He couldn't agree more. Neither of them liked Brennan. Not because she was a woman, but the fact that she was using the title of CEO to boss others around her.

 _Can't believe THIS is the person who we're working for,_ Henry thought, _Here I thought that Ms Dearing was terrible enough._

...

Camp Bullis Military Training Reservation, Bexar County, Texas, USA

Northwest of San Antonio

The helicopter arrived way off schedule, about 20 minutes late. It was now morning, 6:07 AM to be exact. There was a man of African-American descent, in US Army fatigues who had his hands behind him waiting as the helicopter landed gently on the helipad. Behind him were two other soldiers, most likely to be beneath his rank.

The pilots shut down the chopper, and the doors slid open as everyone got out one by one.

"Sergeant Guzman! You're up early," Brennan said, surprised, stretching her hand to shake his.

"We've been awake since 5," Sergeant Guzman replied blatantly, reaching out his hand to shake hers in return, "That's the discipline around here. The same thing applies to other training camps."

Brennan chuckled awkwardly, "Right."

Sergeant Guzman nodded, then looked at Henry, "You must be Dr Wu."

Henry smiled, "I am."

The sergeant smiled, "So where's this 'hybrid' dinosaur you told us about?"

"If we head straight to your office, you can see for yourself," Brennan responded, "Hoskins, wait by the helicopter."

He complied, "Yes, ma'am."

...

"My God," Guzman breathed, looking in awe at the juvenile but still blind Indominus, who was rattling her cage, "You crazy sons of bitches."

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Henry smiled, "When fully grown, she'll be fifty feet long."

"And she's made up of what?" The sergeant asked.

"The T-rex is her base genome. And I'm afraid the rest is classified, Sergeant," Brennan dismissed his question before looking at Dr Wu, "Now, onto business."

The geneticist nodded, "The Indominus is to be kept safe under a handler and trained to follow orders like any other soldier you recruit here."

"Hold on, now," Guzman brought up his index finger, "You want us to make this thing into a soldier?"

"No, of course not," Henry said, "You see, Sergeant, us at InGen are testing to see what happens when two of the same species are raised in entirely different conditions and..."

"You made TWO of these!?" Guzman asked in bewilderment as he pointed at the creature.

"Yes, this one will be kept here, and the other will remain in the park."

Guzman shook his head and blew a sigh, "I could get discharged for this."

"You're not wrong," Brennan replied, "Not just you, but also the person who will be taking care of it."

"'Person taking care of it'?"

"That's where you come in, Sergeant," Henry moved closer to him, "Is there anyone here who would be willing to look after her?"

Guzman wanted to say 'no'. He should have, and yet he didn't. Why? Because there was somebody in Camp Bullis, who would most likely be willing enough to take such a task, "There is one person."

...

The soldiers, with the majority being fresh new recruits, men and women, had created a circle. A fighting ring, to be exact. Two were in the middle, going at each other. One had this dominant figure with bulging muscles with a cocky expression pasted on his face, while the other was also well-built, albeit not as big.

The latter got jabbed by the former in the face, and he fell down hard. There was a grunt coming out of him before he spat out blood.

"Come on! Get up!" The bigger man taunted, "Get up, Grant!"

"Leo, get up! What are you doing?" A voice called out, "You're stronger than that!"

"Yeah, come on Leo!" Another voice said.

Grant, or Leo, whatever his name was, remained on the floor for a moment. The punch was that powerful, as it seemed. Soon enough, Grant got up, wiped the blood coming out his mouth and turned to look at the stronger man, "Come on, Philips. We don't have to fight."

Philips interrupted him with another direct punch at Grant's face, "We have every right to fucking fight because I said so!"

Grant, left with no options at this moment, moved in against Philips. He traded punches at Philips, but there were more blows from Philips at him.

After two minutes, Grant was already tired. No, not tired; he was exhausted. He was panting heavily, but Philips looked as if not a single scratch was on him.

"Come on, bastard," Philips mocked, "You're just gonna give up? Like your dad did on you?"

Their crowd went wild, but Grant tightened a fist. He charged at Philips but was knocked back down to the ground. He was in a vulnerable position, and it became worse once Philips got on top of him.

"Not gonna lie, Grant. You've got a great body. Too bad there ain't gonna be no workout routine for your face." He proceeded to peat Grant's face into a pulp, to the point that Grant was semi-unconscious. Philips let go when Grant was seemingly out for the count. Suddenly, Grant strongly butted him in the face, giving Grant enough time to get up. The audience could have sworn that they heard Philips groan for once.

"You know what, Philips?" Grant carefully stood back up, albeit being helped by a friend of his, a female with strawberry blonde hair, "I just wanna know this. If your parents were to divorce, would they still be brother and sister?"

The crowd went avid again, and Philips was the one who was riled up. Without thinking, he then dashed forward at Grant, who ducked an overhead punch coming at his face. Philips immediately turned around, only to find himself getting punched in the face and falling down to the ground. Grant put himself on top of him this time and did the same thing to Philips; he beat his face to a pulp, "No workout routine, huh?"

Subsequent punches later, Philips had managed to grab Grant's fist and make him hit himself. For the second time, Philips was on top of him, but instead of punching, he started to choke him. Grant's friend attempted to stop the fight, but everyone else wanted the two to continue. Of course, that was until Sergeant Guzman arrived.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Philips got off of Grant as the crowd immediately made a pathway for the sergeant who stormed directly into the centre stage where the combatants were, "Philips! What in God's name..."

"Just having a little argument sir," Philips lied, blatantly.

Grant started to groan, "Bullshit!"

Guzman looked at him, "Corporal, get your ass out the goddamn mud."

"Yes, sir," as he struggled, his friend came back to help himself get up. But Guzman stopped her.

"Corporal Kramer, you will do no such thing," he said with such authority, "Grant over here is a grown man. He can pick himself up."

"Yes, sergeant," she complied, albeit frowned, and back away. Grant finally stood up, wiping some of the mud off his fatigues... and the blood, too.

Guzman looked at Philips, then back at Grant, "Get yourselves patched up and report to my office in 1100 hours."

...

Medical Bay

Grant sat up top on the hospital bed. He endured a scar on his face. His left eyebrow to be exact. It was still bleeding despite cleansing.

"Man, Philips really fucked up your face," Kramer said as she patted the scar with a cotton bud, "Lionel, what in the hell were you thinking?"

He shrugged and replied calmly, "Asshole was picking on a new recruit. Asian descent. And you know how much I hate bullies. I just wanted to settle things like normal people."

"And you thought punching him back is considered 'normal'?" She challenged.

"Hey, he punched me first!"

"Doesn't matter, because you made things worse for yourself."

"Emma, I..." He really wanted to argue. But he knew she was right, "Nevermind."

"By the way, don't move so much. I'm trying to clean your wound here," after saying this, Lionel started to frown as he now remained still. She knew that frown anywhere, and she hated seeing him like this, "You know. If it makes you feel any better about your dad, I never got to see my mother."

"Not helping." He said bitterly, giving her a dark glare straight at her hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She immediately apologised. Emma cursed at herself, knowing how much of a sensitive topic it was.

Lionel gave a painful sigh, "You know what? It doesn't matter anymore."

"Okay," she half-whispered, before applying some Neosporin on the wound, "Done."

"Thanks." He got out of the bed and walked out and headed straight to Guzman's office, leaving her there. Emma sighed, but she let him be.

 **...**

 ** _Guzman's Office_**

"This is your last chance, Philips," Guzman pointed the index finger at him, "One more incident like this, and I'm having you discharged."

"But sir..." He pleaded like a child. Grant rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to hear it," Guzman interrupted, "You're dismissed, I've had enough of your bullshit."

Philips saluted then gave Grant a look that definitely read 'You're dead meat.'

Once he was out, Guzman sat down on his office chair. He looked at Grant who had the look of someone wanting to explain his side of the story, "You don't have to explain anything to me, Grant."

"But..."

"Have a seat, son," the sergeant offered, "Philips pushed you to the edge didn't he? Mentioned your dad, huh?"

"He did, sir."

"Well, nothing I can do about it now," Guzman stood up and looked out his window, "Because I'm about to give you an opportunity."

"Sir?"

"We have visitors from InGen," he began, "I'm certain you know heard about them?"

"Of course, sir," Grant said. He then remembered his mother telling him the story about his father's 'involvement' in the Jurassic Park incident back in 1993.

"And I'm sure you also know about Jurassic World?"

"Yes, sir?" His eyebrow really raised up high.

"And you apparently had experience training animals before you enlisted?"

"With all due respect, sir," he kindly interrupted, "What is this about?"

Guzman went straight to the point, "InGen has requested someone to train one of their new assets, the Indominus Rex."

"The 'Indominus Rex'?"

"A genetically modified hybrid. First of its kind."

Grant's eyes widened. Genetically modified hybrid? To him, that didn't sound good. Not one bit, but he was very curious, "Is it here?"

...

"Right this way, Grant," Guzman showed him where it was, "It will be here for the longest of time."

"In our new hangar, sir?"

"She'll be fifty feet long when fully grown," Henry came up to them and saw Leo, "You must be Lionel Grant?"

"I am," he extended his arms to for a formal handshake.

"Dr Henry Wu," he introduced, "By any chance, are you related to Alan Grant?"

"I am, Doctor," Leo replied, dropping his smile.

"I met your father in Isla Nublar back in '93. It's incredible that he escaped."

"Right," he brought in a bitter smile.

"Let's not waste time here, Henry," his boss said in her most uptight manner.

"Grant, this is Brennan." Guzman introduced.

"Rosemary Brennan, current CEO of InGen." She extended her arms.

Leo returned it, "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

She nodded and smiled, "And this is Victor Hoskins, our head of the security division."

"Hey, how are ya?" Hoskins came to shake his hands as well.

Leo didn't say anything and just smiled.

"You ready to see it?"

Guzman looked at Grant, who shrugged. Guzman nodded at Hoskins to show it.

"Here it is," Hoskins revealed the white animal in the cage.

Once Grant had stared at the creature for the first time, he was terrified the instant he saw it. They actually created a hybrid. It's groundbreaking, most definitely, especially since it's a dinosaur hybrid. Yet, at the same time, Grant had already thought it was a stupid idea to make such a thing.

The infant Indominus moved around its cage, trying to break free by banging the sides. It gave out a wailing cry as it scratched its eyes.

"Is he okay?" He asked.

"'She' is fine," Henry corrected, "She's still blind, but that will subside soon."

Grant nodded in understanding, "So... what is she made of?"

"Like your Sergeant, we can't give away classified information, Corporal," Brennan repeated, "All we can say is that its base genome is that of a Tyrannosaurus."

The Indominus's crying started to die down. Its eyes had finally opened, and after a while, stared directly into Grant's. It gave out a light bark. But Grant was confused, "Dr Wu? Is she doing what I think she's doing or I am wrong?"

Henry chuckled, "Yes, you're not wrong."

His heart went cold for a moment. Guzman then said, "Sorry, I don't understand."

"As you know, Sergeant Guzman, most animals imprint on the first living thing they see. She saw him first.

Guzman's eyes widened, "You mean…?"

"Yes, Sergeant," Henry smiled, "Corporal Grant and the Indominus, from now on, will have a mutual bond."

Grant heard this, and he knew there was no going back.

…

 _ **And that's it for now. If anyone knows if Camp Bullis had hangars in real life (in case you've been there), please let me know. Just remember, it's just a story set in a world where dinosaurs are living and breathing because of human ingenuity, so who's to say if Camp Bullis has hangars here? (This is not a rant by the way)**_

 _ **Anyways, I still hope that you all enjoyed it and I'll see you soon.**_

 _ **Have a great day/night!**_


	4. Response to Weakness

_**And I have returned! (after four days)**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this one!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **The Sibling – Chapter 1: Response to Weakness**_

 _ **...**_

"All you have to do is sign this contract," Brennan held out a ball-pen, "I need your signature here, and here."

Grant grabbed the pen and looked to where he would sign. He stopped for a moment, with the pen near the paper. He contemplated his options. Sign it or not, there was no escaping an imprint. Taking a long breath, he put his signature on the contract.

"Excellent," the CEO smiled, "Welcome to InGen and the Masrani Global Corporations."

 _There's no turning back now;_ he reminded himself.

"We will leave her to you," Henry said, patting his back, "We're glad to have you on board."

"Yeah," Grant replied uneasily.

"Just remember, she must be fed with raw food and fresh water at least three times a day."

"Right."

"Good luck," he waved before taking his leave.

From out of nowhere, Hoskins came up to him and gave him a piece of paper, "Open this in your own time."

"What is it?"

"Call this person whenever you need help. But not here." Hoskins, without another word, shook his hand, not giving Grant any time to reply.

"What the hell was that?"

Guzman clasped Grant's shoulder, "You'll be fine, Corporal. I'll see them out; you can worry about taking care of her."

"Understood, sir," he didn't move a single muscle. All he did was stare at the cage the kept the Indominus. To him, this day couldn't have gotten any worse. Firstly, he gets into a fight, afterwards scolded by his best friend as if she was his mother, and now he was part of a multi-billionaire organisation and trainer or caretaker, or whatever his new role was called, to the very first hybrid dinosaur. Well... one of the two. But still, the day could have been worse. Right?

The Indominus stared right at him, too. It gave a light barking noise. Did it want out? He wouldn't know. He was completely clueless. Once everyone was gone, he was all alone with her.

"Alright, girl," he said, "I'm gonna let you out know."

He crouched and opened the cage door, and he immediately backed away. The Indominus slowly got out, moving its head about, curious about its surroundings. She sniffed the air before looking at him again.

 _Oh, shit!_

He witnessed her coming closer to him, and he started to panic. He didn't know why, but the fact this white creature was coming closer was like a small nightmarish monster chasing you in your dreams. Even in his panic, he remained in his place.

In the end, she didn't jump at him or anything. She stopped a few inches away from his feet. He looked down at her, and she looked up at him. Then he remembered his animal training, hoping it could work here.

"Man, I am scared for nothing," he crouched down so he could be at eye level with the Indominus. _Okay,_ he thought, _She ain't no dog, but, it's worth a shot._

She didn't move anymore but still made a growling-like noise. Grant then tilted his head to the right, trying to study her. Little did he know, that she was analysing him as well since her head tilted to her left.

He tilted his head to the left, and she leaned her head to her right.

"Well, how about that," he chuckled, "You're quite extraordinary aren't you?"

She kept her stare at him and chirped as if she understood what he said.

"So how is she so far Grant?" Guzman returned.

"So far? Nothing much, Sergeant," he stood up respectfully and admitted, "Although, she is curious."

"Hmph," Guzman looked amused, "Just a little reminder, Corporal. Dr Wu forgot to mention this to you."

"Mention what?"

"He wants you to record and find as much information while training her. Don't worry; he doesn't expect you to encounter anything new every day."

"Oh, seems easy enough," Grant shrugged, "But I don't have a video camera."

"Don't worry about it. I'll get Corporal Kramer to get you one. She does come from a pretty wealthy family, after all."

"Right," he chuckled as Guzman patted his back. Suddenly, the Indominus started to growl. Not at him, but at the Sergeant.

Was she protective? Grant thought. "Are you okay?"

She charged at Guzman and head-butted his leg and tried to bite him afterwards. Luckily, Grant had picked her up as soon as she opened her mouth.

Guzman laughed nervously for a moment, "She's protective."

She is protective, he looked at her she attempted to wiggle free from his hands to try and get at Guzman.

"I'll leave you to it, Corporal," his superior said, "I'll inform Kramer."

"Sergeant, wait," he stopped him, all the while still holding the Indominus, "Isn't this meant to be confidential? Only you and I would know about this?"

"Well, I hear that Kramer is good at keeping secrets. One person wouldn't hurt."

"With all due respect, sir, I would not recommend taking that risk, like at all," the Indominus kept trying to squirm away from Grant's clutches, "Hey! Can you just relax?"

Guzman was definitely amused, "I'll be back with Kramer."

"But, sir..." It was too late, he had already exited the hangar before Grant could argue back. _Now Emma had to be involved in this? Oh well... maybe it won't hurt so bad._

The Indominus finally calmed down, allowing Grant to place her down gently on the floor. Then, he checked his watch, it read 11:57 AM.

"I'm guessing you're hungry for a start?" He observed her movements; they were very quick and primitive. Her head lifted up; she was listening to him.

...

"Holy crap, you can eat," Grant said dumbfoundedly as he stared in awe, witnessing the Indominus take a massive chunk out of the raw meat he Emma had given her, "She just ate ten pounds of raw meat."

"She probably didn't eat the whole day," Emma said, holding a bucket that contained raw meat as well, "But you're right, she sure can eat."

He moved closer to Emma and stuck his hand in the bucket, grabbing a small piece, "Here, girl," Grant tossed it at her and she gladly ate it.

"You know, I think you should give her a name," Emma suggested, "I have a feeling that you'll get tired of just calling her 'girl' all the time."

"Okay, I appreciate your suggestion, but that's the least of my problems right now," he groaned as he grabbed a nearby chair and sat on it before rubbing his forehead, "I need to figure how I'm supposed to train her besides feeding her 24/7."

"Oh, come on. You've trained animals before, right?"

"Dogs and cats. This is a hybrid of extinct reptiles." He pointed at the Indominus, who kept herself busy with her uncooked dinner, "This is different."

"She's still an animal, isn't she?" Emma challenged, "What makes her any different to the dogs and cats you used to train?"

"You're probably right," he sighed, "I just don't know where to start..."

"Leo, you're 24."

"And you're 27. What are you trying to point out?"

"You are an independent man, should be able to figure it out."

"Are you being sexist?" He gave her a look that meant 'seriously?'

"I try not to."

"Okay, I was just making sure you weren't deliberate. So... where do I start...?" He stopped himself from speaking any further.

 _The phone number._

 **...**

"Please, pick up," Grant pleaded, tapping his foot irritatingly, "Come on, man."

"Leo, who are you calling?" Emma asked without looking at him. She was too invested into the hybrid.

 _"Hello?"_ The receiver answered before he could answer her question.

"Hi, I'm uh... looking for Owen Grady?"

 _"This is Owen Grady. Who's asking?"_

"Okay, great. Sorry to bother you Mr Grady but..."

 _"Just call me Owen,"_ he said casually, _"What's your name?"_

"Lionel Grant. Leo for short."

 _"Oh, Hoskins mentioned something about someone calling me. That person is you, right?"_

"Yeah, I'm that person he mentioned."

 _"So, what do you need pal?"_

"Well, I'm new to InGen and the Masrani Corporation," Grant explained, "And early this morning I signed a contract to take care and train of one of their latest 'assets'."

 _"Let me guess, classified?"_

"Yeah, classified."

 _"Hey, if it's all the same to you, I was with the Navy five years prior. I'm used to things being classified."_

"So I'm not the only one, huh?"

 _"No, you're not, Grant."_

"Anyways, I suppose you can help me with training?"

 _"Well... Is she a theropod, first of all?"_

He glimpsed at the Indominus just in case, "Yes."

 _"Alright, let me save your number, and I'll text you a list of things you can do. They should be able to work."_

"Are you sure it'll work?"

" _I am 100% sure."_

"Great! Owen, thank you so much."

 _"Don't worry about it,"_ Grady reassured, _"If you need any help, you can always talk to me."_

"Sure, thanks again," he said with gratitude before ending the call.

Emma cleared her throat, which caught Grant's attention. He noticed the way she looked. Her arms were crossed and had a raised eyebrow on her face, "You're a part of InGen now? And you didn't tell me?"

"I thought Sergeant Guzman told you?" He said, placing the phone back in his pocket, "Besides, I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Why not?" She sounded very offended.

"Because I signed a contract," he said it like it was nothing, "It's all confidential."

"But you can at least tell ME!" She gestured her entire self, "I can keep secrets."

"Let's just not talk about this, please?"

Finally, his phone beeped. Taking it out of his pocket, the screen revealed a text message with a long list.

"It's barely a minute, and he sent it already?" Emma looked surprised, "Wow."

"Well that didn't take long, now did it?" He grinned, unlocking his phone and read the list, "Okay... seems utterly ridiculous, but let's get this shit over it."

"Name her first, Lionel."

"Me?"

"You were the first thing she saw, might as well you name her."

Good point, he thought, "Any suggestions?"

They both looked at the Indominus, still eating her food. She was definitely enjoying herself while it lasted.

 **...**

"Are you recording?" Grant asked with the baby Indominus wandering around in circles next to him.

"In three, two, one," she signalled with her free hand and mouthed, "Go."

"This is Lily, the second of the two Indominus' that were created. Name ID: I-N-D dash zero two (IND–02)," Grant crouched back down to meet with her gaze and spoke gently, "Hey, Lily."

She chirped around like a chick looking for its mother.

"Before we start, I would like you all to know that this has never been done before," he informed, "Now, I will show signs of weakness."

 _This is fucking stupid,_ he said to himself, _It's not going to work._

Emma wanted to laugh. Just the sight of seeing her friend curve into a ball with his hands covering his face and fake crying was pure gold to her. His play whimpering made her grit her teeth as she stifled even the smallest of laughter. But that soon swapped; her face changed expression as if her heart had melted. Lily looked at Grant and gave out a quick chirp like it was a question. She moved closer towards his covered face, and she nuzzled his cheek.

Emma had blinked a few times. She couldn't believe what she had witnessed. If anything, this was going to become a significant breakthrough. This information would be given to biologists or any of the sort of field.

Grant revealed his face, staring at Lily, starstruck from realising that it had worked. The Indominus barked again.

"Hey, I'm okay," he said to Lily, who was now continuously nudging herself. Grant chuckled, "Okay, okay."

He then turned to look at Emma, who was smiling as well.

"Did you get that?" He asked her. She only nodded, not wanting to spoil the take, "Can you stop the recording, please?"

She complied, pressing the record button to stop, "Are we done?"

"Yeah, we are," he smiled at her and back at Lily, "Hey again."

"Um... Lionel?"

"Yeah?" He was preoccupied with her.

"About the video, any chance that you're going to edit it?"

"Well, we're not actually done yet," he explained, and this time he looked at her, "I still need to analyse her behavioural patterns and sleeping habits, etc."

"Right."

"But yes, I need more information, and then I can edit them," he finally stood up to get his handkerchief and wipe the blood of the raw meat on the floor, "Although, I don't have a computer..."

"I can call my dad."

 _Thank you Kramer family!_ He cheered internally, "How you have a wealthy family, and yet you're in the army, I will never understand."

She laughed, "Dad and older brother were army men, so why not have a girl join the party?"

"Fair enough," he said, "Anyways, start recording again, we still have until evening to get some more information."

 _ **...**_

After the call had ended and he had sent the list, Owen went back to check up on the pack. Then he stopped and spoke out the name of the caller. Lionel Grant? 'Grant'?

"Hey, Owen!" Barry called out to him from an elevated area in the Velociraptor paddock, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

His friend nodded before hearing one of the Raptors hissing at each other, "Hey, Delta! Arrête ça!"

Owen stopped again and whispered, "'Grant'. Could it be…? No way."

He shook his head and walked up the stairs of the elevated area of the paddock, Probably just a coincidence. He never met Alan Grant; he only saw him in the news. Because of that, he never knew the man personally, but he knew enough to know that Grant despised children, as Ian Malcolm told him that.

 _ **...**_

 _ **To the seven followers, thank you for your patience. Unfortunately, I won't be able to upload for the next week or so, as I will be out on vacation.**_

 _ **If any of you wonder why I named her Lily, I made it an ambiguous term because her name means 'pure' in Latin. I don't know why, but I just thought it fit for some reason.**_

 _ **(SPOILERS) After seeing FK, one of my favourite parts of that film was when Maisie was watching the previous reports from Owen about Blue, all the while where the rest were trying to take the bullet out of her on the ship. It was a lovely moment that I thought would be of good use here.**_

 _ **Once again, I hoped you enjoyed this one, and I'll see you in about a week! And if there is any spelling mistakes please let me know! :)**_


	5. A Fleshy Situation

_**And I am back from vacation! Great one, too!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Chapter 2: A Fleshy Situation**_

 _ **...**_

It had only been 50 days since their first breakthrough. And Lily's progress didn't seem to stop. Grant felt that today was a good time to give an update to Dr Wu. Even though he also thought of it not to be a good day. He looked tired, stressed and massively upset. It was all the same to him.

"Day 50. Lily's has been developing remarkable improvements. Her behaviour seems to vary on multiple occasions, and she still has no specific sleeping pattern. But yesterday... was not a good day. At all. But it shows how her loyalty and actions intertwine with one another, "Grant said, yet he sounded like he was traumatised after coming back from a battlefield. He was dejected, giving out a disappointed sigh all the while rubbing his eyes in shock. Grant cleared his throat and sniffed his nose. He was tearing up a bit, wanting to cry, "She uh... attacked and killed someone yesterday, trying to protect me. I believe I've made my point."

 _ **...**_

 _ **Yesterday**_

 _ **...**_

It was already 2100 hours, and Grant just wanted to rest after a long day, but Lily had kept him up longer than usual. She jumped on his bed and down to the floor, hyper as a Chihuahua, repeating the same process over and over. Grant sat on his chair, observing her.

"I have no idea how you get this much energy," he said, "Did they add a Golden Retriever's DNA to your genome or something?"

Lily continued running around the room, not hearing what he said. Grant sighed, What am I going to do with you? He looked at the new fridge Emma had gotten for him, and then at the drinking bowl for Lily, also from Emma, and finally at the water dispenser from him this time. He jerked out of his chair and walked to the fridge and opened it. There was fresh milk.

"Maybe, just maybe," he said to himself. _Warm milk could just work… I hope._

He whistled, "Lily! Got something for ya'."

Lily jumped out on the other side of Grant's bed. Once she heard him whistle, she popped her head out like a weasel, sniffing the scent of the warm milk that Grant had poured on her bowl. She slowly came up to him and gave a light growl, as if she was asking a question.

"Don't worry, it's just warm milk, drink up."

And she did, and she didn't stop. The only time she stopped was once it was empty and she had wandered off to her sleeping area, a small and cosy part of the room with blankets and cushions, and closed her eyes, drifting to sleep.

"There you go."

Suddenly, the front door was knocked three times. But Lily didn't wake up. Grant was confused, Who the hell's up at this time? Can't be the sergeant.

Grant quickly dragged and hid Lily on the side of his cabinet with a green blanket, walked towards the door and opened it, and a certain someone whom he despised appeared, _You have got to be kidding me._ A quick jab on his face was all that Philips needed to stun him, and the latter embarrassingly stumbled to the floor, falling on his bottom.

"Come on, Philips," Grant groaned as he struggled to get up, "You could've picked any other time of the day to pick a fight. Why did it have to be now?"

Philips responded with another punch, this time at Grant's jaw, "Everybody's asleep. No sucking up to the sarge and no girlfriend to save you now." He said as he picked him up from the floor and slammed him into a wall.

"Emma's not my girlfriend," Grant responded between coughs, "Now, why don't we just settle this properly?"

"You make this too easy for me. You're a goddamn pussy, Grant", Philips smirked and punched him in the gut, "You almost got me discharged from the camp!"

"I had nothing to do with that," Grant coughed, "You started the fucking fight in the first place!"

"Doesn't matter," Philips picked out something from behind him; a small pocket knife, "But because of that, I'm gonna make sure that you ain't gonna see the morning because of a little… accident."

He was going to kill him. Grant gulped, and his entire body tensed up, sweating heavily, too. Lionel, you lived well, even if you hadn't met your dad… but your ass is through.

However, his ass was saved once a low and angry growl had sounded off. Lily was out of her blanket, slowly taking her steps to reveal herself as a horrible monster. Her growling got louder. There was so much anger building up, and she had her eyes set on target, looking directly at Philips.

"What the fuck is that?" Philips said dropping Grant along with his knife. Grant could have sworn that was the first time he ever saw Philips scared shitless. Priceless, indeed. But not in these circumstances.

Lily gave a small roar and charged at Philips.

"Stay back!" Philips trembled to the floor and leaned himself against a wall close to the front door. He attempted to reach for the handle and escape. Too late for that. Lily had jumped on him and started to bite and slash him wherever part of his body seemed vulnerable. Philips screamed for help, but where Grant was staying, was a heavily secluded place from the rest of Camp Bullis. Basically, no one could help him.

"Lily, stop!" Grant rushed towards her to pull her away from Philips, but he feared for himself as well, believing that Lily was in a rage and him intervening would just make things worse. But he didn't care, he went in any way, "I said STOP!"

And she stopped, listening to his command. She got off Philips and moved to Grant's side, giving him a question-like bark. Grant looked at him, but he wasn't mobile anymore, and Lionel realised that.

"Oh, fuck," Grant looked in horror as he ran his hands up his hair, "Oh shit, oh shit. SHIT!"

Philips was dead, eyes wide open, face clawed. His blood was everywhere; on Lily, the floor and the walls, even some of it had spurred on Grant's shirt.

"Lily, you... you killed him. You actually killed him," he felt like he was going insane, "He's dead. Do you understand what you've just done?"

Grant hated Philips because he was a bully. Emma hated him as well. But they didn't loathe him to the point they wanted him dead. He pulled out his phone and called a number, albeit not as quick as his hands were shaking. After a few seconds, the receiver picked up.

" _Leo, it's bedtime, why are you still up?"_ She said groggily, like a mother catching her kids up late at night. Then she picked up his heavy yet broken breathing through the line and now spoke with concern, " _What happened?"_

"Just get here. Please."

" _Give me ten minutes!"_

…

Emma had just worn her pyjamas, a grey tank top with black pyjama bottoms. After ending the call, she had literally put on a pair of shoes and dashed towards Lionel's bunker. Having finally made it, Emma opened the door and only took notice of Grant, who was on the floor leaning against his bed, while Lily was wandering around the room, fully awake once again. Grant looked traumatised, and she immediately ran to his side, looking at his face and examining it, "I got here as fast as I could. Oh my God, there's blood on your shirt! Did Lily hurt you?"

"No. Lily was protecting me." He told her blatantly.

"From who?"

Grant just nudged his head forward, no longer saying a word. Emma turned, and her face went pale and screamed as she saw Philips's dead body. It still wasn't loud enough. The walls of Grant's apartment-sized bunker were sound proof.

"We need to get the sarge!" Emma said.

"What?"

"He'll know what do."

"What, he knows how to dispose of a dead body?" He argued.

"Lionel now is not the time!"

"Fine, you get Sergeant Guzman, I'll stay here."

"What are you going to do?"

"…Clean up."

Emma cringed but wasted no time at all, she could only nod at Grant before leaving to get Guzman. Grant kept himself down on the floor, all the while perceiving Lily's current activities. She was dragging a cable wire she had found while searched around the cabinets.

"What the hell am I going to do you? Better yet, what will InGen do with you?"

…

"I should have just discharged him," Guzman referred to Philips, "Goddamn it."

"It's not your fault sir," Grant said, now wearing a clean shirt.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore," the sergeant sighed, "He's dead, and now, we need to figure out what to do with your new pet."

"There's only one option that I can choose. And that's calling someone from InGen to handle this situation."

"Good choice," Guzman turned to Emma, "Kramer, stay here with Grant until morning."

"Yes, sir," she said without catching her breath. Guzman left, now it was just the two of them, and Lily.

The Indominus was now asleep again; Emma could visibly see Lily's belly rise and fall as she breathed in and breathed out.

"So… should we talk too…" The blonde took notice of Grant on his phone, scrolling to find a number that he saved, "What are you doing?"

"Finding Grady's number. I must've saved it somewhere…" He voice drifted and began to mumble, looking for the number, "I feel like he's someone who knows a lot of people, too."

"You're calling him at this time?"

"Emma, please, I'm making the call," he had the phone, already ringing, in his hand.

"Lionel, don't bother. He's probably…"

" _Hey, Grant. What's up?"_ Owen yawned.

"…Asleep."

" _Hey, Owen. Were you asleep?"_

" _I was,"_ the former marine laughed, " _But since you called, I'm pretty sure you have something to ask me?"_

"Yeah, um… you train with velociraptors right?"

" _Mmhmm."_

"Have they ever… killed?"

" _Of course, it's in their blood. But the raptors I grew up mostly just eat dead rats that we feed them and live pigs for hunting."_

"So no people?"

" _No people. Why'd you ask?"_

Grant was silent on his line. But Grady could understand. At least Grady thought he did.

" _Don't tell me yours…"_

"She did."

" _Jesus,"_ Grady sounded horrified and dejected at the same time, " _When?"_

"About an hour ago."

" _Fuck, dude. That's terrible."_ Owen sounded very awake now.

"Do you have any suggestions of what I do now?"

" _You do recordings too, right?"_

"Yes."

" _Mention this incident on the vlog. Dr Wu will surely contact the board, and they will make a decision. Until then, you'll just have to wait."_

"Seems fair enough," Grant whispered, "Thank you, Owen."

" _No problem, kid. Remember, you can always come to me for advice. Alright?"_

"Yeah, alright. See you."

" _You take care now. Get some rest, you sound tired."_

"Will do." And the call ended.

Emma was silent the whole time, listening all the while watching Lily sleep peacefully. She yawned, and then Grant did the same.

"You had a long day, huh?" She gave him a sad smile.

"Glad you noticed," he replied bitterly, "Now what?"

"We need some rest, Sergeant Guzman suggested I stay here with you and Lily."

"Whatever," his eyes really starting to close, "So, where are you sleeping?"

"I could sleep on your bed?"

"Then I'll sleep on the floor, then."

Emma chuckled, "Come on, you don't want to sleep next to your best friend who happens to be a girl?"

"Emma, please. No jokes," he raised his voice a bit, "Someone literally just died in this room, and I had to clean up his blood and put his body inside a bag and stash it in the back of this building!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," she raised her hands in defence, but she knew she was in the wrong to make a joke. There was no need.

"I'll just try and make myself comfortable in the floor…"

"No, Lionel," Emma interrupted, "Just sleep in the bed with me, it's fine. Nothing is going to happen, trust me."

He showed so much reluctance in his facial expressions, but he did indeed want to stay in a bed, "Fine".

"Okay, now come on," she removed the blankets as she noticed there was still some of Philip's blood, "I'll change the sheets first."

"Sure," he said tiredly. When Emma was done, she patted the open space in the bed, inviting Grant. He came into bed and lied down beside her.

"See? Nothing wrong."

"Right. Thank you, by the way."

"For what?"

"For being a good friend."

Emma smiled and caressed his cheek, "You're very welcome."

Giving her one last smile, he turned to his side and closed his eyes, "Good night."

"Good night."

…

 _ **Present Day**_

…

After Grant had silently half-sobbed, he looked away from the camera for a second before looking back. He leaned in, sighing, before speaking, "Dr Wu, please listen to me. After what happened last night, I can't have the Indominus here in this camp for any longer. She's getting bigger as well, and it's going to leak everywhere, internet, news, everything. Once she's fully grown, this place will not be safe for her, or for anyone else. Everyone will become a danger to her, and then she will become a danger to them. I suggest that you speak to Ms Brennan or someone at the InGen board before it's too late… Signing off."

…

 _ **Five Days Later**_

…

An InGen helicopter arrived at Camp Bullis in the afternoon and out came three heavy security and Ms Brennan.

Sergeant Guzman greeted them, "Good to see you again Ms Brennan."

"To you as well, Sergeant," Brennan replied, "We came as fast as we could after Grant's warning to Dr Wu at the end of his message."

"Don't worry, you're not late," he turned around and headed for his parked jeep, "Follow me, I'll take you to him."

…

Grant was staring at Lily, and she did the same. Emma watched the pair.

"I'm not sure whether I am to forgive you for what you did, or actually thank you for saving my life."

Lily replied with a bark as if Grant could understand what she was saying.

"I can't believe I'm talking to you. I don't even know what the hell you're saying."

Another bark. Emma chuckled, "I think you two are just bonding."

"What makes you think that?" Grant looked at Emma. And Lily, again, did the same, and she barked at the blonde. Grant's eyes widened, so did Emma's. One thing was for sure, they knew she understood everything that they were saying. They just didn't know what she was trying to say.

"Lionel? She knows."

"Yeah, I know," he leaned in closer to look at Lily, "Do you… understand us?"

 ** _*bark_**

"So… you… you know what we're saying?"

 ** _*bark_**

"But we don't know what you're saying."

 ** _*bark_**

Grant groaned, "This is really frustrating."

Suddenly, his front door marked, startling the three of them.

"Who is it?" Grant asked.

"It's just me, Grant," Guzman said from the outside, "You got yourself a visitor."

"Alright, the door's open by the way."

Guzman opened the door and came in with Brennan right behind him. The sergeant closed the door once she went to greet Lionel.

"Corporal Grant, it's been a while," Brennan reached out her hand to shake Grant's. She squinted for a split second once she noticed Emma sitting on the bed.

"Only fifty-five days, ma'am. Not that long ago," Grant chuckled awkwardly.

"And who's this young lady?" She pointed at Emma this time before staring directly at Guzman, "Sergeant, will all due respect since you are in charge of this place, but are you aware that the contract specifically said that Corporal Grant's involvement in our program was to be kept a secret?"

"I'm fully aware of that, Ms Brennan."

Oh shit, Grant thought. He quickly turned to look at Emma, then back at Guzman and Brennan. Before the female CEO could speak further, Grant came in to intervene, "It was my fault ma'am."

She turned her whole body 180 degrees to view Grant and spoke to him calmly, "Corporal? Do you understand what you have done?"

"Yes, I do. I remember what it said in the contract, and I understand that it was meant to be classified… but Emma here… she's my best friend, and I can't keep secrets from her. Even if I did, she's quick to find out."

Emma looked at Grant, eyeing him all the way down and back up. She was impressed that he was willing to defend others. It made her smile abruptly.

"Alright, Corporal, I'll let you out on this one, so she knows?"

"Only her. You can trust her, too. She helps me with the recordings," Grant explained further, before cutting to the chase, "But I believe that you're here because of the message."

"Yes, I am," she cleared her throat, "And I have a solution. Would it be possible to have you and the Indominus relocated to Isla Matanceros?"

"Isla Matanceros?"

"One of the Five Deaths in the Muertes Archipelago near Costa Rica."

"The Five… I'm sorry, what?" Grant blinked, not hearing her right.

"So you mean… an island near Isla Nublar."

"Yes, exactly."

"How far from here?"

She picked out something from her suit pocket, a folded piece of paper which she unfolded. It was a photocopied map of the Muertes Archipelago. Out of the five islands shown, she pointed to the island on the far left and showed it to Grant, "Isla Matanceros is the third largest and the oldest island out of the five. It's about 200 miles west of Costa Rica. We have a facility there where we also breed dinosaurs before they are old enough to be transferred to the main park."

"Okay?" Grant just nodded, listening very carefully.

"If you'd like, we can accommodate for you and the Indominus. We will give you a nice room, like an apartment. The Indominus will be given lots of space to move around in. We can finalise this as soon as possible and within four days, you and… sorry, did you name the Indominus?"

"Yes, Lily," Grant nodded.

"Good name. Anyways, you and Lily can be transported to Matanceros within four days. What do you think?"

"Just give me a few days. "

"Alright, I will give you a week to think about it," she said politely as she folded the map and put it back in her pocket, "You have my email address and phone number. Just let me know when you have come up with a decision. By the way, where is Lily right now?"

"She was just here, I think she's hiding somewhere," Grant looked around, "Lily?"

*bark

Lily revealed herself as she slowly came out of the bed.

"Oh, wow, she's bigger the last time I saw her."

"I know," he gazed at Lily's size, remembering how small she was fifty-five days ago, "But thank you for the offer, Ms Brennan. I'll look into it."

"Your welcome, Corporal. Just think about it. Bye for now," she walked out the door and Guzman escorted her out. But before he also left, Guzman said to Grant.

"Whatever decision you make, I right behind."

"Thank you, sir."

Then he closed the door in front of them.

"Wow, that Brennan woman is really persistent." Emma commented, "She kinda reminds me of my dad.

"Uh huh?"

"Can you believe all the things she was willing to give you and Lily?" she laughed, "I mean, you're not serious about taking the offer right?"

Grant remained silent, and it caught Emma off guard.

"Are you thinking about taking it?" She asked.

"It's for the best."

"So you're just gonna leave like that?"

"The way you're putting it makes it sound bad. But it isn't," Grant said, "Think about it, Lily can be fully grown without me worried about her being exposed to a large population."

"That's not what I meant."

"What do you mean?"

"Why aren't you taking me into consideration?" Emma sounded really hurt.

"Why should I take you into consideration? This shouldn't affect you at all."

"But it is!"

"I don't why, but you're acting like your my girlfriend or something."

"Wha…" She was about to say something else, but she stopped herself, "Oh my God, I am acting like that. Sorry."

"You don't have to apologise, it's fine."

"Well… whatever you decide, I'll support you," she checked her watch, "I'm hungry. You wanna go out of camp for lunch?"

"Are we allowed?

"I think Sergeant would allow us."

Grant thought about it, "We can try."

They both heard Lily bark again.

"Right," Grant scratched his head, "Lily, I am going out to eat lunch with Emma. We will come back with food for you. Is that okay?"

 _ ***bark**_

"Okay," he looked at Emma, "I think when she barks only once, I'm guessing she's saying yes."

"Definitely." The blonde agreed.

"When you bark once it means yes, right?"

 _ ***bark**_

"Still don't know what you're saying, but I'll take that."

Emma laughed as she and Lionel were both ready to head out. Then she had a sudden thought about what he said about her to Brennan lady, "Lionel?"

"Yeah?"

"The things you said to that woman about me, did you mean that?"

"That is an idiotic question you just asked me."

"Just answer it. Did you mean it?"

Grant smiled at her and grabbed her shoulders, "Of course I meant it. You really are my best friend. If you weren't, I would have been stuttering to say something about you."

Emma blushed bright pink, "Oh uh… thanks."

"Your blushing," he noticed, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm… fine."

They looked at each other for a great ten seconds, until Grant spoke, "Come on, let's go to lunch."

He opened the door and gestured for her to go out first. She complied, and as they kept walking, she thought, … _Lunch._

…

That night, Grant lay in bed with Lily on the far edge.

Emma slept on a separate one she had brought in. The dinosaur was fast asleep, too, but not Grant. He was seriously thinking about taking the offer. He slowly got out of his blanket to pick up his phone and go outside to make a call. His decision was now final.

Outside was peaceful. The moon was shining bright, the crickets were chirping, and surprisingly there was wind blowing. Perfect night, he thought. Before he made the call, he checked the time on his phone; 10:09 PM. _She's a businesswoman, no way she's asleep at this time._

Grant placed his phone on his ear and waited. Finally, a woman's voice spoke, " _Hello, this is the secretary of Rosemary Brennan speaking. How may I help you?"_

"Good evening, ma'am."

" _Yes, sir?"_

"My name is Lionel Grant. Is Ms Brennan available by any chance?"

" _In fact she is, hang on just a second."_

He timed it. Five seconds! Wow.

" _Evening, Grant,"_ Brennan said.

"Evening."

" _So, I gave you a week to think about it, but seeing that you called, I believe you have come up with your decision?"_

"I have."

" _And?"_

He sighed, "…It's a yes."

" _Great!"_ Brennan sounded relieved, " _You will have four days to pack any belongings you find important."_

"Alright, but I have one condition."

" _Sure. What would that be?"_

Grant looked back at his room, seeing Emma sleeping blissfully, and he curled his lips, "Emma goes with me as well."

…

 _ **That's that for now. This chapter actually went through a lot of editing and structural changes before the final product, so I wish to apologise for when I said that this was coming straight after I returned from vacation. Also, if you are confused about Lily barking, just remember it's not like a dog, but like the velociraptors. Indominus is part raptor so, I got that part covered.**_

 _ **Either way, I hope you enjoyed this one, and I'll see all you 14 followers (and hopefully more to come) for the next chapter. Stay tuned for more!**_

 _ **Have a great day/night!**_


End file.
